Fool's Reflections
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: The thoughts of a very particlar UED officer over his actions in the months before.


fool I am a fool. There is no other definition of myself and my actions. I remember Dugauls's pre assault speech. 'Serve the directorate. Serve humanity.' That's what we came for isn't it? To a secure the future of our race from the danger the Zerg represented? We didn't know half of what was going on. I see that now. As we assaulted the Dominion forces, I felt no regret. After all. Wasn't Alturus Minks a brilliant but power hungry dictator? Weren't we liberating these people? Weren't we bringing the protection of the Directorate to all? Now I know better.   
I've been doing some recent history in these month of hiding. As far as anyone is concerned I'm dead. I don't think anyone outside the UED even saw my face. Of course that leave Samire Durran. Durran. Never could figure him out. Lieutenant Karragen was infested, and it was oblivious for the world to see. I would of never guessed Durran. I wonder if there was more to him than any of us knew, or maybe I'm just reading into things too much, like my dad always used to tell me.   
It's not me in particular whose death I was talking about. But the entire UED fleet. It was terrifying, I had still digesting the news of Dugaul's suicide when they hit. It was like fast acting acid on human flesh as the Zerg units overwhelming what little remained of our numbers.   
I told Dugaul that we should of worked in sync with Minks' and the Protoss fleet. But he wouldn't have it. He wanted to attack Karragen's forces all on our own. That was one mistake he didn't live long enough to regret. Thankfully Karragen didn't have a report on our ship count. The Zerg simply consumed everything they found, and assumed that that was all of us. I didn't dare send a message to Earth, or attempt to return. It would of been suicide. Karragen controls this sector now. I couldn't sneeze without her finding out a few UED units were still alive. So like an animal, I hide and wait, hoping beyond hope for a chance to escape this part of the galaxy. I doubt any of the other remnants of the other power would care weather or not if we survived or not. They have more important matters.   
They say the brave are the first to die, they have no idea how right they are. When we turned in a 'heroic' last stand against the Zerg, I took the small group of UED wraiths and Valkeri frigates (I abandoned my command ship Pentagon II, it would of stood out FAR too much) under my direct command, and coward that I am, ran, left the others to die while we ran.   
I remembered when Durran at gun point was ordered to leave the Psy Disrupter for disassembly. I secretly approved of General Stocoft's actions, in war, you used every resource you could get your hands on. Also, after my brief but bloody and grueling battle with the Zerg forces on Tarsonous. I knew the Zerg, we both intelligent, and massive in numbers and fire power.   
I almost laugh at the death count of Zerg spoon fed to the public. Millions? The Zerg numbers were in the billions! All of them soldier's. When we captured the Overmind, my only desire was to kill it. All I saw was a tiger, who we had connected a chain of glass to. It was only the fact Karragen wanted it dead that I defended it when she retook Char. Those cloaked Protoss soldiers were as much a surprise as Karragen had been. For everything we knew it seemed, there were two things we didn't know about. They weren't worked into our battle plan! I believe defeating an enemy in one blow. What was the point of attacking an enemy unless you intended to completely annihilate him? By the time I realized what was happening, Karragen had her clear path to the Overmind.   
Anyway, from what I've learned, Karragen had no intention of invading Earth. The Protoss couldn't of cared less about our home world. I wonder how things would of turned out if we had not entered the mix. Would Karragen still be in power? Would the other forces in this sector still be shattered? I wonder what to do next. If I try to make contact with anyone the Zerg will wipe us out for sport, or something even worse. Who WOULD I contact? The Protoss, Minks Rainor? There's no way to know how they would react, but I have an idea they would shot and talk later. So like an animal I watch and wait, seeking a chance to strike out at her. Isn't that what the rest of them are doing? Waiting for her to make a mistake? But what mistake COULD she make? I don't know. I wish I did. Waiting for her to attack first is a mistake. But maybe, the fact she doesn't know I'm alive is my advantage. But what can my small numbers do? What can I do? I feel so trapped. I have to do something. Maybe, if I'm lucky, someone will find us, with the same position as us. But I was taught to be a realist. And such chances. Are slim. But then again. Who knows? 


End file.
